


Quickly

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Office Sex, Quickies, Smut, Waige - Freeform, paige pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Walter and Paige have a lot of tension, and not a lot of time.





	Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I am desperate to include smut in my Sound of Music AU but I told myself quite firmly that I would keep that rating T. So this obviously has nothing to do with that story except for the fact that my frustration over drafting that one and keeping it appropriate for a T rating led to me typing this out in like…ten minutes? Remember when it took me days to write smut? (It still does, most of the time. But this is a Waige quickie so I guess it's only appropriate that I basically wrote it like one.)
> 
> ALSO I know we're all busy and I totally feel that (me too, hence my awful update patterns), I just miss reading all y'all's wonderful smut and I feel like there isn't much being published of late. On a completely unrelated note, my birthday is January 28th. ;)

"I'm bored," she said, circling the desk. "What are you working on?"

"Mmmm, code," Walter said absentmindedly, pushing his chair out and swiveling his hips to the side to make room for her to settle on his lap. Paige slung an arm over his shoulders, watching his fingers fly over the keyboard. "I still can't get over how fast you can do that."

"Years of practice. It's second nature at this point," Walter said, briefly turning away to kiss her cheek. "Just like you're good at talking to people, I'm good at code." He adjusted, sliding an arm around her to help hold her in place while his free hand reached for the mouse, clicking around a few times.

Well, this wasn't much more interesting than what she had been doing by her desk, but Paige didn't make any move to get up. She liked being close to him, feeling the warmth of his body and the solidness of his body.

She leaned down and kissed his neck gently, flicking her tongue lightly against his skin. She felt a pressure on her hip from the tips of his fingers. She glanced at the screen, which was scrolling down so fast she couldn't believe anyone could tell what anything said. But Walter was watching the screen intently, as if he could notice a single mistake even at this speed.

"You're adorable," she said affectionately, kissing him again, this time on his ear, pushing her tongue through her lips.

There was more pressure, this time against the back of her thigh, and she removed her lips and raised her eyebrows at Walter as he stopped scrolling and looked at her. He normally was not quite this responsive to her, especially not during work hours. "Oh my God, you are  _not_  hard right now."

"Um," Walter started, but Paige was already standing up, smoothing her skirt and swinging her leg over to straddle him. Settling back down, she placed her hands on his neck and smiled as she slowly rocked her hips. "Care to take a break from your code?" She asked.

"The others," Walter said, his voice sounding strained.

She noticed his hands were gripping the arm rests. "You know as well as I do that they won't be back for the better part of an hour," she said, dropping her head and kissing his jaw. "And," she added, grinding her hips down, "from the feel of things, we won't need  _near_  that long." She kissed him on the mouth, sliding her hand between them and running it over his shirt. His hands were still clutching the arm rests, and she could see his white knuckles through her peripheral vision. Releasing his lips, she lowered her mouth to his neck again.

Walter's hips bucked and a sound not unlike a whimper rushed through his lips. Paige rocked her hips more firmly, re – capturing his lips with her own, and his hands left the arm rests and came out to the sides she heard the sound of a few things clattering to the floor. It was then she realized that the chair had rolled the foot or so backward and come to a stop against the wall. Oh well. Nothing was broken, and now they were braced. She tugged at his shirt, pulling it free of his waistband, and slid her hand up and underneath, locating one of his nipples and rubbing it with her finger and thumb.

"Paige," Walter whined, his hips bucking again. His eyes were half closed and his voice sounded hoarse, and Paige toyed with the idea of attempting to finish him off like this, just to see if she could. With how surprisingly wound he was today, she was fairly confident in her chances of success. But although this hadn't been her intention when she had come over to his desk, she was aching to feel him inside her and they wouldn't have time for a second round.

She wasn't used to it being like this with him. Their intimacy was usually drawn out and romantic, and occasionally took most of the night. She couldn't remember if they'd ever done this without removing all of their clothing. But damn, knowing that they didn't have long before the others returned from lunch and seeing the look on his face made her about as turned on as she thought she could get.

"Paige," Walter said again, his voice still strained, her name sounding almost like a beg. She tore her lips from his neck and pushed off of him. "Pants," she said, not surprised when her voice sounded about as desperate as his.

Walter wiggled, frantically undoing the button and pushing the trousers and boxers down to his knees in one motion. Paige reached under her skirt, pulling her underwear to the side and straddling Walter again, sinking onto him in one motion.

Both of them moaned, and Paige involuntarily clenched around him in response to seeing his eyes roll back at their contact. God, his reactions to her were such a god damned turn on. Just barely a minute ago Paige had been contemplating not getting herself involved at all and now she legitimately thought she might beat him to the end.

She rested her toes against the rollers on the chair and braced herself as she started to move, the pace much quicker than they usually started out. " _Oh God_ ," she choked out, the words coming out almost as a cough. She had most of the control over pace and depth, but small moans were coming from Walter with every rapid breath and she knew him well enough anyway to know that this angle and tempo would do it quickly for both of them. She took in long, deep breaths as she continued, trying to let them out steadily to hold off as long as she could.

"Walter, Walter, Walter," she whimpered, her face buried in his neck as she continued to pump her hips. It had barely been a few minutes and already she could feel the tension pooling in her gut, and she could tell from the desperate sounds that he was making that Walter was close to the same place she was. They were rarely completely in sync, but usually if he finished before her he would simply hike her legs over his shoulders and have her seeing stars before long. They didn't have enough time for that today, so she selfishly hoped that she would get there first if they couldn't fall together. She shifted slightly, feeling the extra stimulation against her clit as she moved up and down on him and letting out a shuddering breath.

"Paige, you're so –  _oh_  God." Walter tipped his head back and clenching his teeth, his hips rocking up to meet her with more force. Paige bit down on her lip, hard, whimpering, the whimper turning into a sharper, louder sound as her release caught her mid exhale and she shook and trembled around him.

" _Oh_ , Paige," Walter moaned, pumping his hips up into her a few more times before his body tensed and then shuddered, his eyes falling closed as he exploded into her. Both of them opened their eyes, looking at each other as they panted and rocked their hips slowly against each other, drawing it out. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. Walter stroked her hip. "Holy…"

She giggled. She hadn't been aware how much she did that after a satisfying experience until he had pointed it out in their first couple weeks together. She'd been self – conscience at first. But he told her he thought it was adorable.

It had been the first time she'd heard him use that word. Ever.

"We need to…" Walter started. Paige knew their alone time was running low, but she couldn't help feel smug at how he couldn't complete a thought – although she wasn't at all sure she would be any different if she tried to talk.

So, instead of talking, she kissed him, slow and sweet, a stark contrast from the way they had just been. "Love you," she breathed. "Now yes. Straighten up."

Walter nodded, grinning up at her, appearing a bit smug himself at how she was gasping out a few words at a time. "Shut up."

"I guarantee the same look on my face is the one on yours."


End file.
